


In It For the Long Haul

by afirebendingsnek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirebendingsnek/pseuds/afirebendingsnek
Summary: Tony Stark never thought he would be happy. But he gets so much more, and he finally has a home and a family. He couldn't be happier.





	1. Prologue: I Promise They’ll Have a Happy Ending (But it’s Gonna Take A While)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyyo my dudes. So this is a fic that I’ve honestly kind of just been writing for myself, because I really want Tony Stark to be happy. He’s my favorite MCU character and I honestly just love him and RDJ to death.  
> So this is kind of my story of how I want Infinity War 2 to go, or how my ideal world would pick up after. So, Tony and Stephen end up together. Pepper and Tony never became a thing again, they instead stayed best friends. Peter is here too, and he’s trans and dating Ned so there’s that.  
> There’s also Thor x Bruce (Bruce and Nat is just not my thing, yikes) and Stucky. However, if you really love Cap in MCU then this probably isn’t for you because I’m going to be fixing the shit show that CW was, so Cap is gonna get a real talking to. Like listen, I love Steve, but he owes Tony an apology.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! I should be updating every weekend or every other, it all depends on how busy I am.  
> (Lemme know if you see any typos or anything, one can only do so much when editing.)

Tony Stark never thought he would have this. To be honest, he didn’t really know what this was. So, he calls Rhodey, and he tells him everything he’s feeling. All Rhodey can do is smile at him through the projection. He starts to laugh after Tony finishes telling him, but Tony knows it isn’t to make fun of him, so he chuckles with him.

“I need you to help me out bro, I’m really not sure what’s going on.” 

Rhodey just shakes his head, and Tony watches as Sam comes into the hologram and wraps his arm around Rhodey. “You’re a dork, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks Sam. Rhodey?” Tony asks, waving Sam away with a laugh.

“Tony, buddy. You’re happy. You’re finally happy, that’s what that is.” He smiles. “Now go be happy and find your boy toy so Sam and I can continue our date.”

Tony blinks slowly and Rhodey winks at him as the hologram vanishes. He sits down for a moment on his couch in the Sanctum Sanctorum. He honest to god starts crying.

Stephen walks in on him and rushes to his side. “Tony, love, what’s wrong?”

He rubs his eyes and smiles at Stephen. “Nothing, I just, I’m happy. I’m finally happy.”

Stephen pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad. I’m going to do everything in my power to keep it that way.”

Tony just nods into his shoulder. He’s happy, and honestly, he never thought he would live long enough to see the day.

XXX

Peter Parker is confused by everything. Not in a bad way, in a very good way as a matter of fact. But he got adopted and has two dads now. And Auntie May of course, but she’s the one who encouraged him to move into the Sanctum. She told him that she was proud of him being Spiderman but was scared that she couldn’t protect him in their small apartment.

So, the Sanctum is where he ends up. He still visits her all the time though, and Wednesday nights he’s there for dinner and Saturday nights are still movie nights. 

He thought for a minute that he had lost it all, but then he got it back and it got better. He’s an avenger now. And he loves every second with all his family. With Tony, Stephen, and May. And Ned of course, can’t forget his boyfriend. (He gets to call him his boyfriend now, what a life.)

XXX

If you told Stephen Strange that he would be a Sorcerer, marry the great Tony Stark, and adopt Peter Parker (and subsequently his boyfriend), well. He would not be impressed. But now, now he feels like the luckiest man alive. He never thought that he would get married or have kids, but now he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He’s a different person now, and he’s glad.


	2. The Recap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a recap of all the shit that happened but switching between point of views, how you like!  
> My goals is to upload a chapter every weekend, and I promise I'll do my best to keep up (I have a friend pushing me to finish anyway so I got the obligation.)  
> Talk to y'all next week!

“Tony, please tell me you’re not on that ship.” Pepper asks, and he can hear the strain of her voice. She cuts out before he can respond, and he knows he can’t go back. 

It was only a minute ago that he had been walking with her, his best friend and voice of reason, through the park.

But then some man showed up, and he had Bruce with him. Bruce Banner, the best friend that he thought he had lost for three years. And so, he went with him, and he listened, and he learned. Learned about Thanos and the stones.

But then there was a ship and a fight. Long story short, he’s on the ship now and not Earth. 

“Pep?” He asks softly, one last time. He let her down again, broke another promise. He told her that he would stay safe, not disappear again. But he had to leave, had to follow Strange, has to find Thanos. He can’t let Thanos live, not after New York.

So, he breathes, and he moves through another alien ship (how many has he been on now?) and goes to find Doctor Strange.

XXX

Peter watches Earth disappearing in the distance, and boy does it get his heart racing.

“I should’ve stayed on the bus.” He jokes, but of course there’s no one to hear him. “Sorry Ned.” He adds and tries to shake his head clear.

He clings to the ship as it closes around him. He can’t go back now, so he has to find Mr. Stark, and he has to save the magician.

XXX

Stephen wakes slowly, only to find floating shards around his head and no cloak. The alien stands before him, what did Stark call him? Oh yes, Squidward. Squidward is threatening him to give up the stone. He resorts to torture, and Stephen is unimpressed™.

It hurts, yes, but he’s been through this, many times before. He knows pain, and he knows death. So, nothing Squidward does is going to scare him, and it certainly won’t make his give up the stone. If he could die hundreds of times at Dormammu’s hands, then Squidward is nothing.

Now all he has to do is breathe and wait. He thinks of Wong back on Earth for a moment, and of Thanos. Of Bruce Banner and what happened to him and Stark. But then the needles go deeper and all he can focus is on breathing. It’s not like it matters anyway, he’s alone in space now. All he needs to do now is focus on the stone, the rest can wait.

XXX

The boy saves Stephen. He doesn’t really have time to process, but he loses grip of his cloak and is saved by the boy. And Stark, Stark helps save him, and he can’t process it.

He can’t think about it now; his focus still has to be the stone. But the boy is sweet, and Tony, even though he’s a little rough around the edges, seems like he cares.

But none of that matters, even if they’re the reason he’s still alive, he has to protect the stone. He swore. 

XXX

“Thanos has been in my head for six years.” Tony says as he tries not to remember.

But he does, he does remember. He remembers fighting Loki, and when he tired to take over him. He was using an infinity stone. 

He remembers the missile. It felt like the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders. It still does. He remembers flying through the portal and seeing all of the ships. Seeing all of the enemies coming at them.

He remembers falling and thinking that that was his end.

He remembers it all. And so to know that Thanos was the one who did it, the one who was behind the event that haunts him to this day. Well, he just really wants to punch the guy in the face.

XXX

“You’re an avenger now kid.” Tony says as he passes Peter. Peter doesn’t know what to say, so he tries to stand taller instead. He’s proud, ecstatic, he gets to be a part of the team! Mr. Stark finally let him join!

He wishes though, that it was under different circumstances. He loves the feeling of being an Avenger, but he doesn’t want to lose it. And well, he’s beginning to think that this might really be a one-way trip. It makes him wish that he had given Ned and May a proper goodbye.

XXX

Stephen sees it all. He looks into the future and it overwhelms him. Fourteen million futures, there are just too many outcomes. But not only that, he’s overwhelmed by connection. 

He doesn’t know the Avengers much, he’s never really cared about them. But now as he looks into the future, watching them every step of the way, it makes him care.

He cares a lot more about Tony now, too. He’s a lot more than Stephen first thought, and he’s amazing. Peter is too, the boy with all of the hope and ambitions in the world, and smart as a whip.

There are more options than one, for them to beat Thanos. But Stephen picks the one he wants. It might be selfish, but he thinks it’s a pretty selfless outcome. He picks the one where everyone lives. Where Tony lives. 

He picks the one where the Avengers will all find peace, in their own way. And the one where Tony gets to be happy.

It’s selfless, really.

He just can’t tell them. 

Which is honestly just bullshit. Because he has to give up the stone, and Thanos has to win.

And honestly the fact that he has to give up the time stone to some wrinkly bald man who he could take in a heartbeat, bullshit.

He wishes he could see further, but it’s fourteen million futures and he doesn’t have the time. He just wants to make sure they’re all happy. 

But it’s going to hurt, dying. Again. He doesn’t have the time to overthink it, he just wishes he could apologize to Tony and Peter before it happens.

But he needs Tony to stay alive, so if he has to apologize for the rest of his life after, so be it.

XXX

Tony fights for everything. To he last breath he’s determined to fight. Because Thanos is right here in front of him and he’s going to kill him, he has to. 

He has to protect everyone. He has to protect Peter. He has to keep Thanos from going to Earth, to Rhodey and Pepper.

So he fights until he can’t anymore, and he tries so hard. But then Thanos breaks off his suit, and he gets stabbed with his own armor.

It hurts, more ways than one. Worse than getting his arc reactor taken out of his chest. He’s not surprised this is how it happens, he’s honestly just ready to die. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But to go like this, god. It hurts.

XXX

Stephen gives him the stone, it rips him apart from the inside out.

Tony hates him, he can see it in his eyes. Tony hates him. And he looks at him with anguish. “Why did you do that?”

He can’t bring himself to be honest, he can’t tell him. So all he can say is, “We’re in the end game now.” 

He has to make sure Tony lives, and that he gets to be happy.

XXX

Tony watches the Guardians of the Galaxy fade away into dust. And he knows that Thanos won. 

And it’s all his fucking fault.

He tries to reach out to Strange, to understand. But he fades too. “Tony, there was no other way.”

And he’s trying to understand, why.

“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark.” Peter says from behind him, and his heart shatters.

No, no no no, not the kid. Not the kid.

He grabs him as he falls and tries to hold him as close as he can. Peter just keeps repeating, “I don’t wanna go.”

“It’s okay, kid. It’s gonna be okay.” Is all he can try to mutter as he lays Peter down. He wants it to be true, more than anything

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispers as he turns to dust, and it tears Tony apart.


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this isn’t Saturday, but these past few days have been a bit of a pain. Regardless, here’s a new chapter! It’ll get happy, I promise. Just, uh, give me a few more chapters to start the ball rolling.

Tony screams. He screams until his throat bleeds and he chokes on the blood. He gets back to Earth, thanks to Nebula dragging his ass onto a ship. He thinks that she might want to get people back too, but honestly, he doesn’t give a fuck.

He’s inconsolable when they reach Wakanda. He can’t do anything, can’t even stand. Why would Peter apologize, it wasn’t his fault. He was the one that made Strange give up the stone, it was his fault, it was all his fucking fault.

He hears the names of the others that died when they exit the ship. Vision is gone, Sam, T’Challa, the list goes on. He throws up, then blacks out.

XXX

When he wakes up, five minutes or later he thinks, Bruce and Rhodey are there to greet him. He sobs, a lot. But his best friends are alive, he didn’t lose them too, so it’s not all bad.

More people cluster around him as he cries. Thor and Natasha, even Steve is there. 

“Everyone is dead because of me, he gave up the stone because of me.” He chokes out, trying to find some grip on reality. To get himself together in some way.

He doesn’t need Steve to see him cry.

Rhodey just wraps himself around him. “Don’t believe that for a second. Thanos, that’s the bastard we want. He’s the one that did this Tony. Not you.” 

Bruce hugs him too, and then pulls him off Rhodey to inspect him. “Tony, what happened to you?” He whispers, and he looks older.

“It doesn’t matter.” He says, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes. “I have to bring them back.”

“Thanos, he-” His voice cracks and Peter disappears again on the back of his eyelids. “He took them. Peter and Strange are gone. He took all of the Guardians. Nebula and I are all that’s left from Titan.”

He hears and sees a racoon start crying, but he’s sure he’s hallucinating.

“Tony, you need to sleep.” Bruce says, holding him up by his arm.

He rips his arm away and stumbles back, staying upright only because Rhodey catches him. “NO, no. No. I won’t rest until they’re back. I have to get them back.”

Bruce tries to say something else but Rhodey cuts him off. “Tony, we’ve got your back. Let’s get everyone home safe, but after that, promise me you’ll rest.”

Tony looks Rhodey in the eyes, and sees his pain reflected. Who did he see go? Who did he lose? “I promise.”

XXX

He kills himself, well, not really, but he tries to as he works on a way to fix this. He’s constantly with Bruce, Rhodey, and Shuri in her lab. She’s not there all the time, because she’s become temporary queen. 

She won’t respond to queen though, she’s a princess and T’Challa will always be her king. That’s what she tells them one night in the lab. None of them can sleep, so they just pass out whenever and get back up to avoid the nightmares.

He collapses on all three of them at one point or another, and they do the same to him. They’ve become his little support group as they work.

He’s just got to get them back. Peter deserves a good life, not this one. Not the life Tony dragged him into, the one he fucked up.

And he’s gotta know why Strange did it. He’s gotta.


	4. Justice Is Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute shit is coming, I promise my friends. But first Steve’s gotta get punched. Now don’t get me wrong, I love Steve Rogers. I just don’t agree with what he did in Civil War, and seeing as that fic includes this, I’d like him to be set straight so he and Tony can at least be friends again.  
> Also, I know this isn't Saturday (again). So I'm going to be moving the updates to Friday instead, and I'm going to take the next week to prepare a few so I'm no longer behind. So the next update won't be this coming Friday, but the Friday after that. See you all then!

He does it in the end. He doesn’t remember half of it, and credits a lot to Shuri and Bruce too, they were a team. But they got everyone back, and he got to punch Thanos in his smug face. Fuck that guy.

When he sees Peter though, everything is okay. He practically tackles him and then cries a lot. “You’re back, you’re back now kid, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark. I’m back, it’s all okay now, I’m back.” Peter responds as he cries into his shoulder.

He pulls away eventually, and they’re both blubbering messes. But it's worth it, it's so worth it. Because he got him back.

He then turns on Strange, who’s giving him a pained look. “You,” He says as he steps towards him, “Why the hell did you-”

He almost finishes, he's so close to. But then he feels the weight on his shoulders lift and his eyes can finally close. He can hear everyone yelling at him, screaming his name. His wound in his side never fully healed, did it? When did he get back to Earth anyway? He honestly can’t remember. 

He thinks he falls on Strange, and he’s warm. He’s just happy everyone is back, and he can rest. He feels his body collapse and so, he goes with it.  
   
XXX  
   
Peter helps Tony get to the hospital ward, and waits with Strange, Rhodey, and Bruce for them to finish surgery. Apparently, his side never really healed after what Thanos did, Peter wishes he could’ve stopped it from happening in the first place.

Rhodey doesn’t allow anyone else to be with them in the waiting room, he says he didn’t want Tony to get overwhelmed if he is awake after. He also tells Peter that after the accords and what happened, well. Now that everyone is safe, he still doesn’t agree with what Steve did. 

Peter has a feeling that more happened after Tony told him to stay down and to stay out of it. He’s afraid the Avengers really aren’t the Avengers anymore.

The doctor comes out and tells them all that Tony is okay. That he’s going to be okay. He’s still asleep, but they were able to take care of all of his physical injuries with the help of Princess Shuri. Tony is, however, still asleep. 

“He needs his rest.” The doctor says, “He’s been through more than one human should be able to handle. Currently, we are working on hydrating him and keeping him under, so he can recover the rest of the way.

“You all can visit his room, however. We put him in a larger room with plenty of chairs for you all to stay with him. We will slowly work him off of the medication, and he will wake on his own time.”

“Thank you.” Bruce says as they all follow the doctor to Tony’s room. Rhodey has a shoulder around his arms and it makes Peter feel safe.

Tony is sound asleep and looks peaceful, and it makes Peter’s heart swell. He’s okay, Tony made it out alive and he brought them all back. Tony did it, and he’s going to be okay. He tears up a little from the joy, but he wipes his eyes before he cries. There’s time for that later, when Tony wakes up.

For now, he wants to be involved with what the adults are saying.

He is an Avenger after all, even though the title might not mean much anymore, so he has every right to be involved. 

“While Tony recovers, we should call Pepper. She’s probably been worried sick about all of this.” Rhodey says as he watches over Tony.

“I agree,” Bruce says, and takes a seat by the bed. “We’ll need to figure out a public announcement as well, about everyone. T’Challa did call for a meeting this evening, right?”

“Yes,” Strange confirms, taking the seat by Bruce. “He wants to make sure everything is clarified before anyone leaves Wakanda.”

“Pepper is going to want to fly out here, and I’m not sure that’s the best choice right now. Wakanda is under construction, and some of them seem unamused with all the press that comes with superheroes.” Rhodey says. Peter didn't even think about that, Rhodey is really smart when it comes to that kind of stuff. How long has he been taking care of stuff for Tony with Pepper?

“I can’t blame them.” Bruce says, motioning for Rhodey and Peter to sit in on the chairs on the other side of the bed.

“I have to return to the Sanctum today, anyway.” Strange says. “I have to check on Wong. I could also find Ms. Potts and bring her back with me. That way no one would have to know, and she could be with Tony.”

“Yeah, be with, she’s going to kill him.” Rhodey snorts, and Strange looks startled. But Peter knows, he's seen the wrath of Pepper. And he never wants to be on the receiving end of that. Tony might not survive after all.

“Pepper is one of Tony’s three best friends, and his sole confidant. She knows everything about him, she also hates when he does something stupid.” Bruce laughs, patting Strange on the back. “He’s got a lecture for him when he wakes up, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, of course.” Strange nods, and Peter thinks he looks a little relieved.

“Actually, if you’re going back to New York could you, I mean, would you be able to bring my aunt back? And maybe Ned?” Peter asks, shuffling his feet when he does. 

“Of course, Peter.” Strange smiles at him, and then stands. “I will return with all three as soon as I can.” Then he makes a portal and disappears.

One of these days Peter is going to have to ask him about being a Sorcerer. Because Doctor Strange sure is one magical man.

Rhodey turns to him after Strange disappears. “Alright kid, I think we’re good for time now. Would you be able to tell Bruce and I what happened in space?”

Peter nods slowly, but then he gets hit by the memories. 

He held the gauntlet in his hand, he was so close to stopping him. He could’ve stopped Thanos. He could’ve saved Tony from being stabbed. If only he had done just a little more, or been faster or something. He was so close to having the gauntlet off of Thanos. Maybe if he had just pulled a little hard, or if his webbing had been any stronger or if he was about to learn how to use the suit that Tony gave him. He remembers Thanos hitting him and it hurt so much. And then he dropped a moon? And he couldn’t get everyone, he couldn’t even remember their names when he got them. And so Tony had to fight Thanos alone. 

“Peter, Peter. Come back to us.” Bruce says, and Peter didn’t even realize that he had spaced out or started crying.

“I, I’m sorry. It’s just a lot, I’m sorry.” He says, rubbing at his eyes while Bruce leans in front of his chair. Rhodey stands behind him, he must’ve pulled the chair back from the bed for Bruce to get to him.

“It’s okay, Peter. I know it’s hard. Take some deep breaths, and we’ll help you walk through it.” 

“Okay.” He says, taking a deep breath as Rhodey rubs his shoulders. “Okay. So it all started when I saw the space ship.” He starts, and slowly, he tells them everything.  
   
XXX

Peter finishes recapping everything, and Rhodey and Bruce fully accept him as an Avenger. They decided to move to the hospital lobby to wait for Strange to come back so there aren't too many people in Tony's room when he gets back.

Bruce sits in front of Peter in a crisscross fashion, and Peter is trying to mirror it as best he can. “Alright Peter, you’re going to take a deep breath for just a few seconds, hold it, and then exhale. Then rinse and repeat. Do it slowly though, it helps slow down your heart rate.”

He’s doing great, honestly. He’s so focused that he’s completely caught off guard when Ned tackles him back onto the couch with a full on, sloppy kiss. Peter really let his guard down, Ned really got him think time.

But then Ned is sobbing and hugging him so hard his ribs might break. “I was so scared you were gone. I thought I had lost you I was so scared.”

May is next, pulling them both up to sit with them on the couch and clinging to both of them. “I’m so glad both of my boys are okay.” She brushes Peter’s hair back and kisses his head. “Peter I’m so proud of you,” She sniffles. And then she’s crying and Ned is and he is and they all kind of cry together. 

It takes a few minutes for them to calm down, but Bruce offers them all tissues and introduces himself to Ned and May, so it’s okay. 

Peter blows his nose and then hugs Pepper, who was waiting by Strange. “You did amazing Peter, Tony is so proud of you.” He just nods into her shoulder because any more and he would start crying. But then she pulls him away and gives him a stern look. "But, if you ever go to space again without an adult's permission, you will be hearing from me."

He nods furiously, god knows he doesn't want that. "Yes ma'am, I'll be more careful next time."

"Good." She smiles, and she seems to be pleased with him for now so he's going to do his best to keep it that way.

And then he sees Strange. “What happened to your eye?” He almost shouts. 

Pepper just coughs while Strange glares at her. “Apparently, Ms. Potts deemed me partially responsible for Tony’s position, as I dragged him from the park.”

“He deserved it.” She says, giving Strange a pat on the shoulder.

Peter just laughs and falls back onto the couch to sit with Ned and May. He holds both of them close, and feels happy for the first time in a while. He gets to be with his boyfriend and Aunt, so everything is going great.  
   
XXX  
   
Strange watches Peter on the couch as he follows Rhodey, Bruce, and Pepper to Tony’s room. They all sit around his bed, a silent agreement to let Peter have alone time with his family.

Pepper just shakes her head and takes Tony’s hand. “What an idiot you are, Stark. You owe me for all the tears I shed, again.” 

Bruce just wraps his arm around her and Rhodey smiles at her. “He’s okay, Pep. You can lecture him when he wakes.”

“What happened?” She asks, and then glares at Strange. “What did you get him involved with?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Potts. I never meant for all of this to happen.” He says, and then explains it all, every detail he can remember. 

By the end of all of it she seems proud, albeit angry at his recklessness.

“Thank you, Dr. Strange. You saved his life.” She says quietly, “You have no idea what that means to me.”

“Of course, I was happy to.” Strange responds. He wishes he could’ve done more, wishes he could've stabbed Thanos himself when he had the chance.

“Wait, did you say that Steve Rogers is here?” She asks all of a sudden, standing up from the chair.

“Yeah, Pep. Why?” Rhodey asks.

“You all don’t know, do you?” She looks angry, and Strange really doesn’t want to be on her bad side again. He’ll have to ask one of the Wakandan doctors for help with his eye later. “You don’t know everything that happened after the accords?”

“No.” Bruce says, standing up beside her and taking her elbow. “Can you tell us?”

“All I know is that Tony didn’t want to talk about any of it after what happened.” Rhodey says.

“Then let me fill you in.” She says, and so she tells them. She tells them everything about what happened. About Tony’s parents and what Steve did to his armor. The argument they had. Pepper tells them everything she knows. 

Needless to say, they’re pissed.  
   
XXX  
   
Peter watches as Rhodey takes off through the lobby. Pepper, Strange, and Bruce following close behind. 

He gets up to race after them, turning to May and Ned. “You guys stay here, I’ll find out what’s going on!”

He catches up to everyone in the food court area the Wakandans set up for them, where Rhodey has now grabbed Steve by his shirt and is holding him by his collar so he's face to face with him.

“You knew!” He screams, “You knew about Tony’s parents and you didn’t say a fucking word!”

Steve looks like a deer in the headlight, and Peter is scared shitless. Rhodey looks ready to kill, and he's pretty sure he would do it too.

Bruce stands behind Rhodey and tries not to look a little green. What happened to Tony’s parents? “How could you do that, Steve. After everything Tony has done for us, no, everything he’s done for you.” Bruce seems to physically stab Steve with his words.

What the hell is going on?

Bruce continues. “Did you know that he had the surgery, Steve? Did you know that when you shattered his arc reactor with the shield his father made you, that it wouldn’t kill him? Or were you too worried about Bucky?”

This is when Peter notices Bucky, and he looks pissed too. But wait, when did Steve ruin Tony’s suit? Why would he do that?

Strange also looks ready to kill, so Peter thinks its best for him to ask later. 

Pepper looks at Steve, and if looks could kill Steve would surely be stone by now. “You chose one man over compromising with Tony?”

Steve only sputters, so Bucky goes to defend him and pulls him out of Rhodey’s grip. “He wasn’t trying to hurt him.”

Steve coughs and waves from Bucky to stop. “No, Buck, I... I’m sorry. I messed up, okay? And I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, and I thought- I messed up. I have no excuse, and it’s not like you all would believe one anyway. I can’t change any of it now. But I really am sorry, I regret how everything happened. I didn't mean to hurt Tony, but I knew neither of us was going to stop fighting so I had to keep him down. I didn't want anyone to die, I'm sorry."

“Captain Rogers, there are more ways to stop a man from fighting than to destroy the thing that has kept him living for so long. " Strange practically hisses, and everyone is quiet for a minute.

Rhodey is the first to react after the words sink in, and lands a square hit to Steve’s jaw. “If you ever touch, or hurt Tony again, I’ll kill you.” He spits. 

“Make sure you sort some things out first, and then apologize to him Cap. Because right now? Right now, your words don’t mean anything, and you’re on thin ice.” Bruce says, looking down at him even though Steve is taller.

Bruce pulls Rhodey away, and Peter thinks his hand might’ve gotten hurt. He just stands in shock as he watches Steve get pulled up by Bucky. He’s crying. 

Strange doesn’t let him watch anymore, sweeping both he and Pepper away from whatever that just was.

“What happened?” Peter asks. And Pepper tells him, it's probably the watered down version, but it's enough for him to understand why they're angry.

And Peter is honestly proud of Rhodey for getting a good swing in. Steve may be one of his heroes, but he deserved a good talking to after that.


	5. And That's the T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is cute, Ned thinks so too.  
> Just a chapter about Peter and Ned, Tony wakes up in the next one!  
> Also, Peter is obviously trans in this, but I’m not. So if I wrote anything incorrectly or if anything offends any readers please let me know and I’ll fix it.

It’s 2am when Peter and Ned finally have time alone. 

After Tony got situated and Rhodey punched Steve, a lot happened. They had the meeting that T’Challa called for, and then everyone got rooms. They also sent off the people that didn’t want to stay. So, Natasha went to find Clint, Scarlet Witch asked for time alone, and the Guardians (with Nebula) took off to space.

After all of that and food, they all went to sit with Tony. May went to bed first, giving Peter a kiss on the forehead and making him promise to get breakfast with her. Eventually, Strange convinced both he and Ned to get some rest. He would watch over Tony tonight, and if anything happened he would call for them. Peter is really thankful for Strange. He doesn’t entirely understand why he cares for Tony so much, but he’ll figure that out later.

There’s more important things to figure out right now, because Ned just closed the door behind him to their provided room and is looking at Peter, close to tears. 

“Ned? Ned what’s wrong?” Peter asks, grabbing Ned’s hands and leading him over to sit on the bed. 

Ned sniffs really hard and wipes at his eyes. “I know that you’re a superhero now and all that. But you can’t, you can’t just leave like that.” Ned starts crying and Peter tries to help wipe the tears away. “I’m glad you helped save the world and everything. And you’re a great superhero, of course you are. And I’m incredibly lucky to have you, because who doesn’t want to date a superhero, I mean, look at you Peter, you’re in better shape than Jesus, probably.”

Peter blushes, hard, and tries to shush Ned, but he keeps talking. “And I really love you, you know that? And you can always rely on me. I’m always gonna be your guy in the chair but, what’s a guy in the chair without his superhero? And vice versa? I can’t, Peter, you- Peter you died.” Ned breathes out, and his eyes are so wide and pained and Peter feels like he’s staring into his soul. Looking for something, he’s not sure what. 

He honestly can’t process everything himself, Ned just said he loved him. They’ve only been dating for a few months, they hadn’t said I love you’s yet, but Ned just did and Peter is convinced he didn’t even notice.

“You have to promise me you won’t do that again, Peter, you have to promise not to just leave again. You didn’t even say goodbye and I just, I was so scared. They didn’t tell us anything about what happened you know? They said the heroes beat Thanos, after everyone had been wiped out. Peter I didn’t know if-”

Peter can’t take it anymore, his heart hurts and he feels so bad for hurting Ned and Aunt May and even Pepper. And Tony. “I’m sorry.” He says softly, and then he’s crying too. Because he missed them so much, and he was so scared he would never see them again. “I’m so sorry I didn’t say goodbye, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going.” 

Ned scoots over and wraps his arms around Peter and he feels like he’s home. “It’s okay, it’s okay now. But promise me you won’t do again, you’re not allowed to die, okay?”

Peter clings to Ned and holds onto his shirt like it’s the last thing he’s got left to keep him sane. “I promise, I promise, I won’t leave again. I won’t do that again. I promise.” 

Ned just holds him tighter while he cries, and they stay like that for a good long while. Peter could honestly stay like this forever, safe and warm with someone he loves. “Hey Ned?”

“Yeah?” Ned asks softly, his lips pressed in Peter’s hair.

“I love you too.” 

Ned sputters a little and then pulls Peter back so he can kiss him. Peter just grins after. “You didn’t even realize you said it, did you?”

Ned blushes, “No, I was just rambling, I didn’t- but, well, I really do love you.” Ned smiles, and it’s a soft smile. Peter loves it.

“I’m glad, I am a famous superhero, you know.” Peter fake boasts and winks at Ned with a mischievous grin. “You’re lucky to have me.”

Ned promptly pushes him off of the bed and they both end up in a laughing fit. 

Peter eventually pulls himself up (with Ned’s help). “Alright, it’s time for bed.” Ned says.

“Oh, yeah. I still haven’t changed out of my suit.” Peter says. “It really has been a long day.”

“Mhmm,” Ned agrees, and they both make their way over to the dresser. It’s a wonderful room, the Wakandans forever have Peter’s thanks. It’s gorgeous, with gold patterned walls and a balcony window that looks over the Mountain Range. He can see what he thinks to be sheep, and rhinos. A very odd combination but beautiful none the less.

Ned pulls open the dresser drawers to find multiple full outfits for them to wear, and they both pull out a pair of pajamas. Peter takes his suit off and strips down to his boxers and, oh no.

“Peter, when did you last take off your binder?” Ned asks, concern filling his voice. 

“That is a, good question.” Peter answers. He honestly forgot that he had it on, and it’s not like he was thinking about it when he was fighting Thanos or in outer space. 

Ned comes over after changing himself to help Peter get the binder off. Peter inspects the damage after it’s off, and his sides are honestly a little bruised. He tries to take a full breath and it stings. Is he bruised because of the binder? Or does it hurt because of the fight with Thanos?

“You’re going to see a doctor tomorrow morning, right after breakfast.” Ned says as he helps Peter put on his pj shirt. It’s the softest material he’s ever felt in his life.

“Yeah, okay, tomorrow.” Peter nods. He’s too tired to disagree. “I think I need some T too, it’s been a while.” His words are a little slurred, and he’s ready to get some sleep.

Ned leads him over to the bed and climbs in beside him. “Are you doing okay babe? Do I need to find someone right now?” 

“No, no it’s okay. I should be okay for tonight. We’ll talk to someone tomorrow, promise.” Peter says. He honestly hasn’t felt any differences, but he doesn’t want to start feeling them either. The sooner he gets back on it, the better.

Ned nods and wraps his arm around Peter’s waist. He cuddles into the bed and kisses Peter on the cheek. “Sounds good. Goodnight Peter. I love you.” He whispers softly. 

Peter smiles and kisses Ned’s forehead. “Love you too.” And closes his eyes to sleep.

XXX

Peter wakes up to Ned snoring, and it’s adorable. He takes a minute to admire, and appreciate after he hasn’t seen him in forever. But they do have to go to breakfast with Aunt May, so he pokes Ned’s nose to wake him up.

Ned blinks his eyes open and Peter grins at him. “Good morning, it’s time for breakfast.” Ned glares, but stretches anyway.

“It’s too early.” 

“Ned it’s 10am.” Peter says, reading to built in clock on their bedside table. The whole top of it looks like an interactive screen, and Peter wants to take it apart.

He resists the urge though, and so they both slowly get up and change to get ready for the day. Peter is not honestly sure what to expect.

He tries to put his binder on, but Ned stops him. “Peter I know this is important but I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore than you are.” Peter frowns, but puts the binder back on the dresser. 

“Okay.” He says softly, and throws a baggy t-shirt on instead. It’s not the same, but it’ll do till he can get to a doctor. He tries his best not to think about it.

They leave their room and go to find Aunt May’s room. It’s not far, so they knock softly and then peek in. She’s still out cold, snoring louder than Ned does. It puts Peter at peace in a way, he can imagine that she didn’t get much sleep while he was, while he was gone. 

They close to door softly only to be greeted by King T’Challa. “Peter, and Ned, correct?”

“Um, yes sir, that’s me.” Ned nods, and bows. 

T’Challa chuckles and pulls Ned up. “No need to bow, young one. I was actually looking for you, Peter. My sister was curious if she could meet you?” 

Peter is ecstatic, he’s heard of Shuri. And the fact that she wants to meet him? He’s hype. “Yeah! I’d love to!” 

“Wonderful!” T’Challa says, and pats Peter on the shoulder. “Would you like to go now?”

“We do have time.” Ned says. “I don’t think May is going to be up anytime soon.”

Peter nods. “Yes, I’d love to.” 

T’Challa takes both Ned and Peter by the shoulders and starts leading them down the hallway. “Wonderful. I’ll show you both to her lab.”

When they get to her lab, Peter is in awe. Ned takes his hand just to keep him grounded, but honestly he’s in tech heaven.

“Shuri!” T’Challa calls out, and a girl about their age bounds over to him with a grin and oil smeared on her face. 

“Brother!” They do what Peter can only call a legit handshake (second only to the one he has with Ned). “Is this Peter?” He nods and she lights up. “Tony has told me so much about you!” 

She hugs him before he can stop her, and he’s uncomfortable to say the least. Now he really wishes he put his binder on. Ned gives him a worried look from over her shoulder, as she tackled him away from Ned, but he tries to cover up him discomfort. 

But he’s a bad liar, so when Shuri pulls away she must’ve seen it. “Peter, are you okay?”

“Um.” He doesn’t want to tell them. He’s not really out to many people. He hasn’t even told Tony yet (not for lack of trying he just doesn’t want Tony to hate him). But Shuri and T’Challa look so concerned, and his breathing is short. And Tony trusted them, right? I mean, Shuri helped bring them all back so, maybe he can trust her. And they would know where to get him help. 

He practically prays that they aren’t transphobic or anything. Here goes nothing. “I actually, um. I don’t have my binder on right now so hugging isn’t really comfortable. I’m- well I’m trans and I worn my binder too long and haven’t gotten any T and could you both help me maybe?” He rushes out.

T’Challa and Shuri both blink, but Shuri is the first to react. “Oh, I am so sorry.” She says and grabs Peter’s hand. “I didn’t know, I should’ve asked. I am so sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay! You didn’t know!” Peter can feel a blush creeping up his neck, and he hates being embarrassed or making others feel bad. Ned has managed to sneak around the siblings to stand behind him for support, which is the only thing keeping him together.

“I apologize, young Peter. I’m not sure exactly what being trans mean, but I would love to learn. What exactly is T?” T’Challa asks. And he looks genuine, which is a relief.

“Testosterone. I was taking it before everything happened and it’s not really good to stop cold turkey.” He tries to explain without messing up his words. Leave it to him to misrepresent an entire community to the King of Wakanda. 

“Oh, I see.” T’Challa nods and pats him on the shoulder again. “I’ll leave Shuri to help you with the binder, and I’ll ask our doctors about getting you on a regular dosage again.”

It’s Peter’s turn to be stunned, and he almost cries. “Thank you, T’Challa. That would mean so much to me.” 

T’Challa gives him a dashing smiles. “Of course, young hero. It is the least I can do.” He turns and leaves, and Peter might have a small crush on the King. He looks at Ned because he feels guilty, but Ned looks a little starstruck too so he’s going to take it that they both have a small crush on the King. The Queen is one lucky girl.

“Do you need a completely new binder?” Shuri asks, and snaps Peter back to attention. “And do you need me to examine your chest first?”

“Um, yeah. I think I wore my last one out.” Peter admits, and follows after Shuri. Ned holds onto his hand to keep up with them.

“Alright, then let’s make you a new one.” Shuri says, pulling up a huge holographic screen. Peter is in love with it, this tech is amazing. “In the meantime, We can get to know each other. And we can talk about your suit.”

Peter nods, and grips onto Ned’s hand tighter. He’s so glad that they accept him. And now he feels like he’s made two new friend. And Peter is beyond grateful for it.


	6. The Beginning of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up, and bonding begins to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boi is up!!! Also I know that he would probably be completely fine with Wakandan tech, because they’re amazing. But I kinda needed to take Tony’s recovery slow for plots sake.  
> Also get ready for next week’s chapter, because it’s gonna be a long one.

Stephen sits at Tony’s bedside for the second night in a row. Shuri and their medical team here truly did wonders. They told them that he didn’t eat or drink much for the past three weeks, or sleep. Stephen hates himself even more for putting him through that.

He watches Peter dozing softly in an armchair right by Stark’s bed. Peter sent Ned and Aunt May away earlier this evening, but he was convinced that he would stay tonight and help Strange watch over because he didn’t last night. Stephen feels horrible for making the boy suffer, for making Tony watch him suffer. He tries to reassure himself, that this had to happen. That it will turn out okay. He’s not sure how, but he remembers seeing happiness.

But at the moment all he can do is sit here at Tony’s bed and hope he didn’t fuck it up, and that he does get to live and be happy. Tony Stark deserves that.

Stephen is surprised by himself, because he honestly didn’t expect to care that much about him. But after meeting him and then seeing all his friends. Tony seems to have the personality of someone that you either love, or you hate. Stephen has ended up on the love side, just like most of the others, including Peter and Pepper.

He lets out a breath and looks over to Pepper and Bruce. Pepper is asleep as well, but Bruce is reading quietly. They didn’t want to leave Tony either. “Do you think he’ll be alright?” Stephen asks.

“Oh, Tony?” Bruce chuckles. “He’s been through worse, Doctor Strange. He’ll be fine.”

“What do you mean?” He asks in return, giving Tony a look. Of course Strange has seen the news and all, but he never really paid attention. He really doesn’t know much about Tony’s past.

“You don’t know, do you? All the details? Obviously you know about the accords, we both do thanks to Pepper. But do you know what happened before that?” Bruce asks, closing his book softly.

“No, I can’t say that I do Doctor Banner. Only what happened during the fight against Thanos.”

“Ah, well. Why don’t we take a walk then? I can tell you everything I know, and it would be good for your legs anyway.” He stands carefully and puts the book in his seat. 

Strange stands slowly due to his knees popping. He really hasn’t moved much from Tony’s side. He joins Bruce as they walk through the hospital wing. Strange follows Banner, and listens. And learns. And he swears to himself to protect Tony with his life, because that man has been through enough. He deserves rest, and Strange will ensure that he does.

XXX

Tony wakes Peter up. And Peter cries because Tony wakes him up, and that means Tony is awake.

“Hey kiddo, why’re you crying? You don’t gotta do that, don’t do that.” He slurs, trying to sit up, but Peter jumps up to push him back down.

He wipes at his face and tries to give Tony a strong look, whatever that means, but he tries because he’s strong (he hopes). “No Mr. Stark, you were wounded and you didn’t sleep and you need to rest.” 

Tony blinks at him, and then chuckles. He coughs too. “Alright kid, I won’t get up.”

Peter nods and sits back down, watching Tony carefully. He tries not to be creepy about it, but he’s really worried about Tony.

Tony just gives Peter a look. “Kid, I’m not going anywhere. And you can call me Tony, you know that right?” He says softly, reaching over to rest his hand on Peter’s knee.

“I, yeah, of course Mr. Stark. Sorry, I mean, Tony.” Peter stammers and then smiles at Tony. “Thanks for saving me, Tony.”

“Course kid.” Tony grins, but it looks painful. “Anytime. Someone’s gotta take care of you.”

“Well, I could say the same to you, Mr. Stark.” Peter responds firmly.

Tony laughs at that, and closes his eye with another pat on Peter’s knee. Peter watches him as he falls back asleep, and wipes his eyes again.

Tony Stark, someone he has always looked up to and idolized. Peter thinks that maybe, just maybe, Tony is human too. And well, every human needs to be taken care of, so maybe Peter can take care of him too. After all, he gave him another new badass suit, it’s the least he could do to repay him.

He finally takes a moment to survey the room after Tony is for sure asleep. The bedside table says it’s 4am, and Pepper is asleep on the chair. Strange and Banner must’ve left to get some food or sleep, so he’ll just have to be the one to watch over Tony and Pepper for now.

XXX

Stephen and Banner make it back to the room after a long walk around Wakanda, or at least the main part of the Wakandan capital, Stephen doesn’t know much about Wakanda’s geography. They get back to the room after talking about not only Tony, but Bruce, and Stephen even shares his story. He enjoys Banner’s company, he’s a soft spoken genius.

When they walk into the room Stephen sees that the clock says 5am, and that Tony is awake. 

Bruce looks close to tears, and walks over to give Tony a gentle hug, leaning over Peter as to not disturb him. “It’s good to see you’re awake, Tony.” 

Tony pats Bruce’s back. “It’s good to see that you made it out too, buddy. It’s really good to see you.” 

Bruce gives him another teary eyed smile and moves to pick up Pepper bridal style. “I think I’m going to get her to sleep, but I’ll be back in the morning. Get some rest Tony.”

Tony grins at Bruce as he leaves, and then turns to glare at Stephen. “You, why?” He hisses, quiet enough to let Peter sleep but fierce enough for Stephen to feel it. Tony points at the chair by his bed, and he really has no other choice but to sit down by him.

So he takes his chair by the bed. “Why did I what, Tony?”

“Why did you- why did you give up the stone. Why did you give the stone up, for me?” Tony asks, emphasizing me, like he hated himself. Like he hated that Stephen did it for him specifically.

“You-” Tony sounds pained, but Stephen can tell he’s trying not to wake Peter. “You fucking promised you wouldn’t. Why, why would you do that?”

Stephen runs his fingers through his hair, trying to find what to say. How to explain what he did. Why he did it, but he can’t tell him everything, Tony would kill him. “Tony, I really can’t-”

“Half of the universe died, and it was my fault.” Tony chokes. He looks close to tears, and Stephen tries to comfort him by taking Tony’s hand, but he pulls it away.

“I had to watch you and the kid die, Strange. Why the hell would you do that.”

“Because-” Stephen tries to find the right words. “I can’t, I can’t express to you every reason, but this was the only way for everyone to live. You had to live.”

Tony glares at him. “You could’ve stopped Thanos, and saved the universe. It’s not like the damn thing needs me anyway, but you could’ve stopped this from happening at all.”

“No.” Stephen says, and he starts talking before he can even think of what he wants to say. “You have no right. You have no right to speak like that in front of me ever again, you are not allowed.” He words are chilled, and he feels like he could give Tony frostbite with his tone. “I did what I had to do, Tony. And you are worth the choice, you are worth the risk, and you were and are worth saving. You deserved to live, needed to live. And you have saved half of the universe and more, so don’t you ever say that the universe does not need you.”

“I,” Tony starts, but he looks lost for words. Stephen watches him pause and then scramble. “I think you overestimate my worth, Strange.”

His response is immediate. “As a man who has been through hell and back as many times as you have, I underestimated you. But I know now, what you’ve been through. So don’t you dare think that you haven’t made up for that. You have atoned for your sins, Tony Stark, at least ten times over. I don’t care about the other Avengers, but I will not tolerate your self pity.”

Tony doesn’t respond for a while, just looks at him. Eventually he puts his hand on Stephen’s, which was still on the bed.

“Thanks, Doc. I guess I’ll do my best not to disappoint.” 

“It’s Stephen.” He responds, and picks up one of the books from Tony’s bedside. He doesn’t move his hand from Tony’s, though. When Tony falls back asleep again and holds onto his hand, he doesn’t complain. What kind of man would he be, if he woke a wounded man from rest?

XXX

Peter hears the whole thing, and tries his best to hide his smile. It’s good to know that he’s not the only one who wants Tony to be happy. Maybe he and Strange have more in common than he first thought, even though he is a wizard. He can’t wait to tell Ned.


End file.
